The Other Woman Reimagined
by serenitykid1378
Summary: Kara and Mon-El flirt with each in the middle of DEO. Lena and Imra have had enough it. The Other Woman Reimagined with SaturnCorp ending. Created for McGerman also posted on AO3.


Imra Ardeen watched as her husband flirted with his ex-girlfriend, it was like she didn't even exist. He didn't even realize that she was around and it broke her heart that her husband of several years could cheat on her like this. He even did it in front of everyone and they all knew that he was married to her. She just couldn't watch him anymore, she started to walk to the balcony where she noticed Miss. Luthor was standing, looking out at the world. Imra quietly joined her. Lena must have felt her presence because she turned to see her as she stopped next to her. Imra had noticed when she first arrived here, just how much of a beautiful, kind, and caring woman that Lena was. She knew from the future that she was a good person and that she would prove it over time, even if right now it seemed like no one believed it.

Lena Luthor watched as Kara, her best friend and Supergirl, flirted with her ex-boyfriend. Lena knew how much Kara had missed and worried about Mon-El, but she thought that she had higher morals and standards that to become the other woman. No one else knew that Lena knew about Kara and she wanted to keep that way. They were blaming her for the Kryptonite that she used to try and save her friend. It was like they didn't realize that not all Kryptonians who have landed here have good and kind. It was when she was thinking about Kara when she felt a presence join her on the balcony and she turned to see Imra. Lena knew that Imra was a beautiful woman, from the future, kind, and caring. She was surprised when she had stated when they were first introduced that she was married to Mon-El.

The two of them stood side by side looking out into the setting sun, in the background they heard Kara laugh at something that Mon-El said. It made both Imra and Lena sigh. Imra believed that her husband loved her, while Lena didn't believe that Kara would ever be the other woman. But here the two of them stood, trying to ignore what was going on behind them.

"I'm sorry Imra," Lena said as she put a hand on Imra's arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lena. Mon-El…I thought that our love was strong," Imra stated as she put a hand over Lena's.

"I thought Kara was better than this."

"I thought Mon-El was better than this too. But it seems I was wrong."

"Do you want to go get dinner with me? Get out of this place for a little bit."

"Really?"

"Of course. I…I don't like seeing the two of them together either."

"I would love to. How long have you known that Kara is Supergirl?"

"Since she entered my office with Clark, Superman, it was obvious. She's also slipped a couple of times. She is a bad liar."

"I wonder why she didn't tell you."

"It's because I'm a Luthor. My mother and brother try to kill her a Superman all the time. She probably believes that I'm just like them."

"You are so much more than just a Luthor, Lena. I have seen you be a good person. In the future you are on the side of good. You have fought so hard against them, don't think for a second that you are just like them; you are not like them."

"Thank you, Imra. But right now, you might be the only person who thinks that. Let's go eat."

Lena took Imra by the hand and the two of them headed for the elevator, walking right passed Kara and Mon-El who didn't even notice them. Off to the side, Alex and Winn watched the two of them get into the elevator and then the doors closed. Alex and Winn had heard everything that they had talked about and they both knew that the two of them were right. Mon-El had seemed like he changed from the way he was on Daxam and Kara normally had high morals and standards. But the two of them were in a world of their own, not noticing his wife and her best friend.

Alex wanted to talk with the two of them about what they had talked about. She was surprised by her sister being the other woman, she too thought that Kara was better than that. But every since Mon-El had come back she had been flirting with him and she barely paid any attention to Imra. Winn on the other hand wanted to talk with Mon-El and Kara. He couldn't believe his best friend, who was better than this, treated another woman like this. Winn wanted to tell Mon-El to get his head out of his ass and apologize to his wife and stop flirting with Kara. But he and Alex agreed to talk with Lena and Imra before they talked with Kara and Mon-El.

Lena and Imra went to a little Mexican restaurant, that was nearby the DEO in case they were needed, they sat and chatted about everything and anything. The two of them found that they had a lot in common, from small stuff like they both liked kale to big stuff like they both wanted to make the future a better place for everyone. Lena talked about how her family treated her and how she wanted for future family. Imra talked about the future and how L-Corp in the future stood for good. By the end of the dinner the two of them were so comfortable with each other that on the way back to the DEO, they were holding hands and leaning toward each other.

Lena had told Imra about how she wanted to feel like a part of a good family and Imra told Lena that she was going to be so much more than a Luthor. Lena finally felt like someone other than Kara understood her and liked her. Imra too felt like someone cared for her more than even her husband did. The two of them walked into the DEO and saw Kara and Mon-El still flirting with each other, they probably didn't even notice that the two of them had left.

Winn was the first to see them as they re-entered the DEO, he nudged Alex and the two of them approached Lena and Imra. Alex motioned for the two of them to follow her and Winn into the training room. Winn, after they entered the training room, turned around and gave each of them a hug, which surprised both of them. He then stood next to Alex, who looked concerned, she noticed that Lena and Imra were holding hands still.

"Winn and I just wanted to tell the two of you that we're sorry for Kara and Mon-El and the way that they are treating you. You both deserve better than this. We both thought that Kara and Mon-El were better than is. They both are being assholes and you guys don't deserve that," Alex stated.

"Thanks, Alex, Winn," Lena said with a small smile.

"I thought that Kara wasn't a woman who would do this. Be the other woman to a cheating man," Winn said.

"She isn't the only one to blame. Mon-El is flirting with her just as much as she is flirting with him," Imra added.

"We just wanted you two to know that if you need anything, we are here for you," Alex said.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to head out for the night," Lena said as she hugged Alex, Winn, and then Imra.

"Have a good night, Lena," Imra said as she hugged Lena, "Thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure. We should do it again soon."

"Sounds good."

"You guys can join us if you want."

"I'd love to," Alex said with a smile.

"Me too," Winn said with a large grin on his face.

"All right. See you guys later," Lena said as she and the others walked out of the training room.

"See you," Winn said.

"Good night," Imra said.

"See you tomorrow, Lena," Alex added.

Over the next couple of weeks, when they weren't trying to save Sam or handle the other World Killers, Imra and Lena started to spend more and more time together. And after a couple more weeks Kara and Mon-El started to notice, but didn't know what to make of it. Alex and Winn both spent more time with them as well and they all got along great. They even started to have movie nights at Lena's apartment and they would spend the night.

Kara and Mon-El, when a month had passed, were standing in the middle of the DEO talking with each other about the differences that they saw in Lena and Imra. Kara couldn't believe that Lena would spend more time with Imra than she did with her. While Mon-El couldn't believe that his wife was starting to flirt with Lena, when she was married to him. What Kara and Mon-El didn't realize is that they had started it and now they were the ones who were jealous.

An alarm started to blare, everyone gathered around the main table to see what was going on. Reign and the other World Killers had entered the DEO. Lena immediately grabbed the Harun-El injectors from the lab, she had figured out that by injecting them with the Harun-El it would get rid of the World Killer DNA inside them. Kara, Mon-El, Imra, and Brainy were fighting the World Killers, when Lena re-entered the main room with the injectors, she immediately went for the nearest World Killer who just happened to be Pestilence. Lena jabbed Pestilence in the arm before she was able to scratch her. Pestilence fell to the ground after being injected.

Lena then went after the next closest who just happened to be Purity, Lena quickly jabbed Purity in the leg, right before Purity tried to throw her across the room. They both collapsed to the floor, Lena though quickly got back up and headed for Reign. Right before she was able to inject Reign, Reign grabbed her by the throat, which made everyone stop fighting her.

"It seems you are just like the rest. You must be dealt with," Reign stated as she squeezed Lena's throat.

"Let her go!" Imra shouted as she put a forcefield around Lena's throat in order to protect her from Reign.

"Never."

"Now Lena!" Alex shouted as she got close enough to stab Reign with Kryptonite, which made her drop Lena. Lena then jabbed Reign in the chest as she was dropped.

"No!" Reign shouted before dropping to the floor unconscious, like the other World Killers.

"Lena?" Imra said as she approached Lena.

"I'm…I'm okay," Lena stated in a rough voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Let's get you up," Alex said as she and Imra took one of Lena's hands in theirs and helped her stand.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Imra asked Lena worriedly as she hugged Lena tightly.

"Nothing a few days off can't fix," Lena stated, hugging Imra back just as tight.

"Imra, can I talk to you for a second?" Mon-El asked making his presence known.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of everyone else," Imra stated as she pulled away from Lena, but didn't let her go.

"You are my wife."

"I am, but you wouldn't have noticed."

"What do you mean? Of course, I noticed."

"Oh really? So, flirting with Supergirl was nothing. You cheated Mon-El. You have been spending more time with her than me. You look at her like you used to look at me."

"I…umm…I…"

"See you don't even have an answer for it. You are the one who left me for her. You stayed with her. You went to Argo with her. You didn't even care that you flirted in the middle of this room with her day after day."

"That's not…I…"

"Just stop. I want a divorce. You can be with her for all I care. I have someone else. And I guess that you do to."

"What do you mean you have someone else? Who?"

Imra didn't answer that question, she turned to Lena and pressed her lips to hers. Lena in return pulled Imra closer. Shortly after the kiss started Lena pulled away and buried her face in Imra's shoulder for a second before pulling away and said, "You get your wish Mon-El. You get to be with Kara again."

"Kara…I'm not…I'm Supergirl." Kara said quickly.

"I've known since I met you Kara, that you were Supergirl. I thought that you were going to be the person I could let in and be myself with, but you never noticed me. I have moved on. You get to be with Mon-El. Isn't that what you wanted? You've barely paid attention to me except when you wanted to blame me for Kryptonite. You proved to me that I was only going to be a Luthor to you. You even threw it in my face when I asked you your name. You promised, but it was just another lie. Imra hasn't lied to me once since I have been talking with her. She doesn't see me for my last name. She sees me for me."

"Lena, that's not true. Of course, you're more than your last name. I didn't mean to get so upset about the Kryptonite. I just…"

"Stop, Kara. You've hurt her long enough," Imra stated as she pushed Lena behind her a little.

"I told you meeting your ideals only leads to disappointment. I've worked with you to save Sam, but now that that is complete, we're done. I'll work with the DEO and you, but it will not be like it was in the past," Lena stated.

"Lena…"

"Leave her alone, Kara. She has the right to be angry with you. You are the one who broke her heart and lied to her. You used her. You knew that she wanted to prove herself as a side of good, but you have shown that you don't believe that she could be," Alex said as she stood next to Lena and Imra, "I have watched you for months become someone I barely know. You don't even hang out with us anymore. You've spent all your time with him. Thinking that we didn't notice the way you treated everyone else around you."

"What do you mean treated everyone else? I treat everyone the same, kindness and care. I pay attention to everyone," Kara said.

"Have you? Have you noticed how you treated Lena anytime that she was here trying to save Sam? Have you noticed how you barely speak to Imra or help her when you two are out trying to handle the World Killers? You say you pay attention to everyone's feelings. Have you noticed how Winn broke up with Lyra? Have you noticed how Lena and Imra had watched you two flirting with each other for months? Have you noticed that I needed you? Have you noticed how Lena needed you? Or how Winn needed you?"

"I…I haven't."

"You went against everything you stood for, for what? Him? Is he worth it?"

"I think that everyone should just take a break." J'onn said as he stepped in between Kara and Mon-El, and the others.

"I'm going to check on Sam," Alex said as started to make her way to the med-bay, where the three healed World Killers were.

"We'll go with you," Lena said as she and Imra moved to follow her.

"I'm going back to my desk." Winn said right before Lena took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze and he nodded to her.

Kara and Mon-El were left in the middle of the DEO watching as everyone walked away from them, except J'onn. Kara had tears in her eyes as she watched everyone, she didn't realize what she had done; Mon-El on the other hand didn't see it as a bad thing, this way he got to be with Kara. Mon-El moved to wrap Kara in a hug, but he was pushed away.

"Kara?" Mon-El said.

"Don't. Don't touch me," Kara said angry with herself and at him.

"Kara, come on. We can be together now."

"No, we can't."

"Why? Why not? Just because…" Mon-El stated, but the look in Kara's eyes made him stop.

"Do not finished that sentence. They're right. I was the other woman. I allowed myself to go against everything that I believed in. I don't know if they'll ever forgive me."

"They are hurt Kara, but with time they will forgive you. If you really want to be forgiven," J'onn said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You got lost. That doesn't mean you can't come back."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but I'm not the only one you need to say that too."

"I know. And I will apologize to them too."

"What about us?" Mon-El asked.

"We're over. You need to go back to the future. Be the hero that they need there, "Kara stated.

"Kara…I…Okay."

Kara then headed to the balcony, she needed to get away from the DEO for a little bit, she needed to fly and clear her head. Mon-El was left with J'onn and Brainy.

It was a few days later that Sam and the others were released from the med-bay, Alex, Lena, and Imra were there with them any chance that they could to remind them that it wasn't them who did those things and that they were safe now. Alex finally told Sam that she had feelings for her and that she would really like to take her on a date. Alex even told Sam that if she wanted, she could bring Ruby with her. She loved them both. Lena and Imra had a talk about what was in their future, Imra was going to stay in the past and let Mon-El and Brainy go back to the future.

Mon-El stated that Imra had a duty to the people in the future, but he knew that he had no right to say anything. Imra didn't agree with him. She wasn't really needed to fix the issues that they were having in the future. But maybe she would be able to fix the issues going on here in this time. Mon-El relented and agreed to let her stay. Mon-El and Brainy told her that they would look after the people for her, knowing that a part of her wanted to come back to see her family, but she also had gained a family here. One that she wasn't going to give up. Imra did tell them that if they did need her that could just come back to get her, which Mon-El and Brainy agreed to.

After Mon-El and Brainy had left, Kara found herself with more free time to herself, because she no longer had Mon-El to flirt with. Kara realized how much she had been putting so much effort into being with or near Mon-El that she had created a rift between her and the others. It did take some time before the others wanted to be around her again, but eventually they welcomed her back. She swore that she would never do it again.

Alex moved in with Sam and Ruby, after a few months of dating Sam, the three of them were the happiest that they had ever been. They knew that they could count on each other no matter what. Ruby loved having a second mom and that her mom was happy. Winn found himself a new girlfriend, one that loved him the way that he was, and how he knew multiple alien languages.

Imra moved in with Lena, after the first few weeks of Mon-El and Brainy being gone. The two of them had found love and neither was willing to give it up. Lena finally felt that she was loved and cared about, that she would have someone on her side always. And Imra finally felt that Lena would never do to her what Mon-El had done. They had each other and they wanted nothing more.


End file.
